Heavenly Light Release
Heavenly Light Release (天光リリース) is a kekkei genkai of the Tengan clan which allows the user to perform a range of techniques that are health related. It is unknown what elements it is made up of, but the release is related to Yang Release. This kekkei genkai skips every other generation in the clan, making Makato Tengan the only active user. The user's bodies are often able to carry extra chakra, as many of their techniques involve taking chakra and putting it in themselves. The most unique trait of this release is that none of them cause physical pain. Techniques * Hand of Power is the most basic technique. It enables the user to have an extension of their arm made of light. Once in contact with the victim in drains their chakra completely after five seconds of touching. This chakra taken from the victim is put into the user's system. *'Hand of Giving' is the counter-part to the Hand of Power technique. This technique extends a blue arm from the user and returns or shares chakra with the victim. *'Hand of Invigorating' is a high-level technique that is able to save one from dying. The victim must still be alive, but this technique heals what normal medical jutsu cannot. This jutsu is not effective on curable injuries or those that medical ninjutsu are able to cure. *'Hand of Mind' is a technique that is used to control the victim's body, much like Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body. This jutsu can generally be used on two people at once. *'Hand of Release' is a two-person jutsu. To use this jutsu the user must have another willing party. After an extension of an arm made of light is produced, the user will wrap it around the other person's body. After the cooperating part is covered in the light, the light will grow, making the user and the party invisible from outside the technique. One the light has faded the user and the party are gone, having teleported to their place of choice. This jutsu can be used on as many people as the user is able to wrap his chakra around. (Note: the location where they wish to travel to must be dark, as they are essentially replacing the light there with their bodies.) *'Hand of Fear' is a genjutsu based technique that summons the victim's worst nightmare into their minds. Even though it is fairly easy to release, many find themselves trapped in the genjutsu for a while. *'Hand of Darkness' is a relatively difficult technique. This technique grants a painless death once it contacts the user. The most advanced users of this technique can only use it about twenty times a day before exhausting themselves. *'Hand of Life' is the most advanced technique. This jutsu is also classified as Kinjutsu because it disobeys the laws of nature. It is similar to the One's Own Life Reincarnation, except it does not have the same side effects. With this jutsu, the user can raise the dead. Some of this jutsu are that the user will not be able to move for the rest of the day. The jutsu also wears off, so if not performed every month the victim will die. The victim retains all of his power and personality when reincarnated, along with all diseases or injuries in their former life cured.